


Precision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision

**Title:** Precision  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco likes to be precise.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #70: Draco at seventy  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Crazy day is crazy!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Precision

~

Draco lay sated, catching his breath. “Seventy,” he whispered, stretching sensually.

Harry, lying next to him, turned to stare. “What are you talking about?”

Draco smiled. “Nothing. I was just thinking out loud.”

Frowning, Harry rolled on top of him. “No secrets, remember? Tell me.”

“Fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist! I just realised that was our seventieth time.”

Harry blinked. “Was it really?” He grinned. “I didn’t know you were keeping track. That’s rather sweet, actually.”

Draco stiffened. “Malfoys are _not_ sweet,” he snapped. “We’re precise.”

“Right.” Harry licked his lips. “Care to try for precisely seventy-one?”

~


End file.
